Mother's Milk for Daughter's Friend
by DudeManGuy
Summary: Kali woke up really needing some help, and Yang was happy to help. [contains breast expansion and breast feeding]


It was a quiet morning in the Belladonna household. Kali Belladonna had the bed to herself for the night, but for some reason she was waking up with an awfully stiff back. Kali figured that getting out of bed and getting a move on would help her feel better. As Kali climbed out of bed and tried to stand up, she found herself stumbling immediately, as if something was dragging her down. On the bright side, almost falling on her face did a wonderful job of waking Kali up, even if it was a ruder awakening than she had hoped for. Now that Kali was properly awake, she could easily see what the problem was. As she looked down, she saw that her chest had grown by a lot overnight, enough to stretch the black tank top she slept in to uselessness beyond repair. Kali's eyes widened at the shocking sight. She had to find a mirror and make sure her eyes weren't lying to her. Slowly, carefully, unsteadily, she made her way out of the bedroom, down the hallway and into the bathroom, clumsily flicking the light on as she entered. She took her ruined tank top off and threw it aside before looking in the mirror. What she saw was almost unbelievable. Her breasts had gone through about half the alphabet in cup sizes before stopping at this massive size. Her breasts were squeezed incredibly tightly by the black strapless bra Kali was wearing, spilling around the outside of the strained cups wherever possible. Kali reached up to gently cup her confined breasts, as if feeling them would make it clear that this was really real. As her hands glanced her chest, Kali let out a sharp gasp as a sudden jolt of pleasure shot through her body. She gave her breasts a gentle squeeze and got another gasp and a stronger jolt of pleasure. Her hands seemed to keep going on their own, searching for more pleasure. One hand shoved her bra up, freeing her enlarged breasts. No longer confined to her tight bra, Kali had to guess that these breasts were each maybe the size of her head, if not a little bit bigger. Her hands went back to grabbing and squeezing her aching breasts, the pleasure drowning out the ache in her poor sore back. Her hands kept going, kneading every inch of Kali's engorged breasts, and even tugging on her dark and puffy areolas. She would have kept going if she had not heard a voice from the hallway that her cat ears turned to catch.

"Hey, I'm back from my run!" the voice called out, a voice Kali recognized as her daughter's friend, Yang. Hearing the voice snapped Kali out of her pleasured daze, helping her realise, in all of that, her hands ended up some sort of liquid on them that she quickly dried off with a nearby towel and that her breasts were out and that she should probably try to make herself decent, or at least more decent than before. Kali managed to squeeze her breasts back into her bra just in time for Yang to come barrelling into the bathroom.

"Oh, jeez, I'm so sorry Mrs. Belladonna," Yang said quickly, turning to look at literally anything but Kali. Kali gingerly covered her chest with her arms, careful not to put too much distracting pressure on it.

"It's okay, Yang, and I already told you, you can call me Kali," Kali attempted to reassure Yang. At the very least, it was enough for Yang to actually look at Kali and see what happened to her.

"Woah, what on Remnant happened to you?" Yang asked, taken aback by what she was seeing.

"I'm not sure. I… I just woke up like this, and it's giving me the worst back ache," Kali replied quietly, her cat ears flattening sadly against her head.

"Yeesh, I know all about that. I mean, I might not be as stacked as you are right now, but I'm still pretty busty and I know what that extra weight can do to your back. It must be hell to have it all happen at once," Yang empathised, before an idea came to her head. "Hey, want me to give you a massage? It'll work wonders on that sore back of yours," Yang offered. Kali silently mulled it over for a moment. She could really do with that massage, but she did also want some privacy so she could go back to massaging her huge breasts and feeling the incredible waves of pleasure come from them. As much as Kali did want a touch of privacy, a twinge of pain made the decision very easy.

"That would be lovely, thank you," Kali hesitantly answered.

"Sweet! Just turn around and I'll get to work," Yang said. Kali followed Yang's directions, facing the mirror and getting a very clear view of herself and Yang. As Yang's fingers began to gently knead Kali's tense shoulders and back, Kali was surprised at just how soft Yang's hands were.

"Oh, wow. How do you keep your hands so soft?" Kali asked, the relief she was starting to feel seeping into her voice.

"Moisturiser, and lots of it," Yang explained as she kept massaging. There was a moment of quiet, until Yang spoke up again. "Man, I can't lie, you've got an impressive bust. I wouldn't mind having a bust like that," Yang said, a hint of jealousy sneaking into her voice.

"Oh. Um, thank you, I think," Kali said quietly, her cheeks going slightly red. As the massage went on, Kali could not help but find herself enjoying it. This was actually relieving her back pain, as opposed to what she was doing with her breasts and how that just covered it up without actually dealing with the cause of the pain. She also had to admit that Yang was not exactly bad to look at, especially with the snug black shorts and orange sports bra hugging Yang's curves and showing off her bare, strong arms. She found herself practically melting into Yang's hardworking hands and she could not help but let the occasional moan or gasp slip out, no matter how hard she tried. This got Yang's heart racing. She always thought Kali was attractive, but she never expected any of this, not Kali getting curves to die for, not getting to be so intimate with her, but Yang was miles from complaining about any of this. Still, Yang could barely tear her wide-eyed gaze away from Kali's mammoth mammaries, nor could she get her mind to stop thinking the most perverse thoughts about Kali and what Yang wanted to do with her. Oh gods, how she wanted to feel the soft skin of Kali's breasts in her hands, but the last thing she wanted to do was make Kali angry or overstep her boundaries. Yang tried to distract herself and focus on the massage, attempting to literally shake those thoughts out of her head.

"Uh, hey, Mrs. Bell… I mean, Kali, do you guys have any massage oil? Might help with the massage," Yang said, her voice shaky, despite her attempt to keep her cool. Kali let out a little moan before she answered.

"Y-yes, let me get it for you," Kali said as she slid the mirror to the side, revealing a hidden cabinet. She pulled out a little glass bottle of massage oil and carefully handed it over her still slightly stiff shoulder to Yang. Yang put a couple of drops on her hands and diligently rubbed it in, giving the skin on her hands an oily sheen. As she put the bottle down and got ready to go back to her massage, the dirty thoughts were back in Yang's head. She gave it a moment's thought and decided to at least give it a try, edge just past where Yang thought the boundary was and see what Kali did or said. Hoping for the best, Yang carefully slipped her hands into the sides of Kali's strained bra. She cautiously squished her fingers into Kali's soft flesh and watched her massive chest wobble from Yang's touch. Kali was not able to hold back her gasps and moans, reacting to Yang's sudden pleasurable touch Kali's head rolled back and her back arched, unintentionally pushing her huge chest into the Yang's hands, making Yang's fingers sink in even further.

"More…" Kali moaned in a voice that lit a fire in Yang's core. Yang leant in towards Kali's ear.

"Don't worry, I'll give you plenty," Yang growled quietly as she slipped her hands out of Kali's bra. Yang felt the urge, the need, to be bolder with Kali. She reached for the clasp of Kali's bra and undid it, focusing on doing it quickly rather than carefully, before tossing it aside. Kali let out a sigh of relief as the uncomfortable bra was finally done away with, before letting of a gasp as Yang's hands went back to Kali's swollen breasts. Yang's hands ran down Kali's breasts, before stopping at Kali's puffy dark buds. Yang ran her fingers over Kali's swollen peaks, surprised at just how prominent they were, and how she could barely see Kali's nipples hidden in amongst her swelled-up areola. As Yang's enthusiastic hands tweaked and played with Kali's engorged breasts, and as Kali let her gasps and moans flow freely, Kali ground her womanly hips and plump rear into Yang's crotch, which only made Yang more excited and made her hands work faster. It also left Yang surprised at how bottom-heavy Kali was, something that Kali's regular loose outfits and the loose pyjama pants she was wearing right now did not show off. In all of the stimulation and excitement, Yang barely noticed something on her hands. Yang took a look at one of the hands and saw a few droplets of milk on her fingers. Yang's eyes widened in surprise. She definitely didn't expect that Kali's breasts' sudden growth was from them filling up, or that Kali was lactating, and she was not entirely sure how to feel about this. Yang leant over Kali's shoulder, trying to get a better view of Kali's lactating breasts as she traced her fingers around Kali's areolas. Yang bit her lip to keep herself quiet, and as she ogled Kali's enlarged breast, she barely noticed Kali shifting around. Kali wanted more than this idle teasing, she needed more. She turned and, catching Yang off guard, gave Yang a light peck on the lips. Yang froze, her face going red as her brain processed what just happened. Kali leaned back up and gave Yang another kiss, a firmer one this time. After the second one, Yang was able and very much wanted to return the favour, leaning in and carefully kissing Kali on the lips. Before Yang could pull back, Kali put an arm around Yang, holding her close as the pair traded kisses.

"Take me to the bedroom and give me more," Kali quietly murmured in between the flurry of little kisses. Yang scooped Kali up, an arm supporting Kali's ample rear while her other caressed Kali and while Kali's were comfortably around Yang. The pair kept exchanging kisses as Yang walked them into the bedroom, their kisses becoming longer and deeper, Yang sucking on Kali's defined lower lip, Kali slipping her tongue into Yang's mouth so the two could dance together. Yang was much less hesitant now that she knew that Kali wanted this as much as she did, if not more. The hand Yang had around Kali's back came around to explore Kali's enhanced assets, pushing and spreading her fingers over Kali's inverted nipples, just barely exposing the milky buds. As she revealed Kali's nipples milk began spraying from her rich mounds more than before. Kali moaned and gasped into the kiss as she lactated, and even rolling her wide hips, grinding up against Yang's bare abs. Knowing that she was doing something right, Yang put Kali down and took both of her nipples between her fingers, gently playing with them, squeezing and tugging. "Please... harder," Kali moaned in a brief break in their kisses. Yang took both of Kali's nipples and pulled on them even harder than before, stretching them out slightly and causing a steady stream of milk to start leaking from Kali's tits. "Ugh, harder!" Kali growled, her neediness forcing its way out. Yang picked up the message loud and clear as she then roughly seized both of Kali's soft nipples and pulled on them enough for Kali's massive breasts to stretch out. Yang then pushed down on them, squashing Kali's soft flesh while spreading Kali's inverted nipples, and repeating. Kali moans loudly as Yang repeated these motions, squashing and stretching her massive mammaries, milking the flustered Faunus woman, Kali's chest rising and falling quickly as her heart began to race. The pair broke for air, both panting and sweaty, before Kali fell backwards into the bed, roughly pulling Yang with her until Yang was straddling her bare stomach.

"Milk me..." Kali said in a barely audible whisper. Yang licked her lips and began to place kisses up Kali's smooth stomach, running her tongue into her navel and catching the faint traces of Kali's milk, both what leaked out of Kali and what Yang milked from her. Running up Kali's belly, Yang cautiously ran her tongue in a circle around Kali's engorged nipple. Hearing a quiet moan from Kali's lips, Yang then took the large nipple in her mouth. Kali moaned loudly as Yang roughly pushed her face into Kali's huge breast, sucking on it particularly hard and pulling it back until her breast stretched. A hefty spray of the most delicious milk to ever grace Yang's tongue rewarded Yang's hard work as it poured into Yang's eager mouth. Yang swallowed the milk and kept going back for more, suckling on Kali's breast and pulling it until it stretched. As Yang lavished Kali's breast with her attention, she could have sworn she heard Kali purring softly, and if that was the case, Yang was probably doing a very good job. Yang kept up the work as Kali lifted her unattended breast to her mouth and began to suckle on her own nipple. Kali worked her tongue into the swollen areola that was hiding her inverted nipple, rolling her tongue against the nipple and tasting her own sweet milk. The pair kept going, drinking the milk from Kali's engorged breasts. As they sucked on Kali's breasts, Yang started to suck extra hard, drinking deep from Kali's bosom and starting to feel Kali's inverted nipple just barely brushing against her tongue with every suckle. Curious as to whether it was what she thought it was, Yang released Kali's nipple, hearing a pop as she unlatched her mouth from Kali's breast. Taking a careful look, Yang could see Kali's tanned peak just barely peeking out from the areola, a little trickle of milk pouring from it. Wanting more of Kali's milk, Yang leant down and spread the puffy flesh adorning Kali's breast, fully exposing Kali's slowly leaking nipple. She then used her other hand to squeeze the base of her engorged breast and ran her hand up it, hand-milking Kali's breast and earning Yang a nice, long stream of milk as she latched her mouth back over Kali's nipple, sucking it firmly and toying with it with her tongue. As the two women sucked on Kali's breasts, Kali was losing her composure badly. Her moans were getting louder, even with a mouthful of breast to muffle it, and her whole body was quivering with arousal and over-stimulation. Before too much longer, the stimulation of both of Kali's lactating nipples and incredibly sensitive areola overwhelmed her, and she let the breast she was sucking on drop from her mouth as she let out a sound that was part of the way between a mewl and moan as milk gushed from her breasts into her Yang's mouth and spilling over her half-naked body. Kali's hips bucked, grinding into Yang's, making Yang fight the urge to go harder, knowing that Kali had probably hit her limit. Yang slowed down, suckling more gently as Kali slowly came down from her almost orgasmic high. Kali was feeling so much better, her chest was lighter and the release Yang gave her was incredible. Kali let out a long, relieved sigh as Yang unlatched from her breast.

"So, uh, how'd I do?" Yang asked, surprisingly bashful after all of that.

"That… that was wonderful," Kali answered, her voice and face making it seem like her mind was a million miles away. Yang beamed a nervous smile as she hopped up off the bed.

"Alright, awesome, glad you liked it. I'm gonna go grab a towel for you, and I'll be back in a sec," Yang said before popping out of the bedroom. Kali was more than content to just lay there, bathing in the warm afterglow of such a wonderful session. After all of this, Kali was quietly hoping that she would fill up again, so that she could do this with Yang again. Yang came back into the room, towel in hand, and started gently dabbing the milk from Kali's body. "I, uh, guess we got a little bit carried away there, huh?"

"Yang, dear, don't worry. I enjoyed myself," Kali reassured.

"Well, yeah, me too, but what about your husband?" Yang cautiously asked, expecting the worst.

"We have an open relationship, so I'm sure that he won't mind. In fact, he'll probably be surprised to hear that it took me so long to be so intimate with you," Kali replied, purring slightly as she ran a hand up Yang's side. Yang's cheeks flushed red in an instant.

"Y-you wanted to…"

"Yang, dear, anyone with good taste and an attraction to women would want to, I'm sure of it." Kali sat up and dropped her voice to a sultry whisper as she reached to stroke Yang's cheek. "And that means that I would love to do this again with you." Yang nodded eagerly.

"M-me too!" Yang exclaimed excitedly. "You just let me know when you want me to do this again." Kali leaned in and locked her soft, luscious lips with Yang's in a kiss that Yang practically melted into. The pair savoured the kiss for so long that their lungs began to burn for air. The pair broke for air, breathing deeply, the scent of Kali's sweet milk filling the air and the taste of it on both of their tongues.

"Don't worry, my dear, I'll be sure to let you know when I want you again."

[AN: This one was a commission from a reader who wishes to remain anonymous. Not gonna lie, I really dug this idea, and it was fun writing for a ship I've never even given much thought until now, let alone wrote for before. So yeah, good times, except the part where I tried to come up with a name for this and took, like, a week, and came up with this nonsense.]


End file.
